The Meeting
by The Reaper13
Summary: What happens when a fairy who was banned from the job she was given at birth has it taken away? What happens when the fairy feeling betrayed runs away from her home? What happens when she meets a human teenage boy? Will their meeting lead them to a new path? And where will it take them? A one-shot that will lead to a longer version of this. Not a lemon story like the others I made.


**Welcome back, I'm back! I decided to take a little break from the lemon stories since my friend and I have been working on them for a long while. So break time, but don't worry I'll go back to them. So I hope you all enjoy this one-shot story.**

**The reason I have it one-shot is to test this out and see what people think of it. If I get enough I will work on the actual story and I will have it ready for you all to read it. The main story will have three crossovers, but for now it's just two. So, enjoy how this one-shot will go. **

**I don't own anything that is owned by Disney just my OC. I also want to thank my friend who helped me on this. Also one more thing the whole time-line thing might be different than from the movies I am basing this on, but who cares? This is FanFiction we can write whatever we want, so enjoy!**

**The Meeting**

_Neverland _

She couldn't believe it. How did this happen? She didn't mean to cause trouble. It was an accident.

It wasn't intentional. Yes she was told not to mess with the pixie dust, but she couldn't help it. She was curious and wanted to see if there was a way to make other kinds of pixie dust. She has done it before and nothing bad happened.

Just because of that accident they banned her from being a dust-talent fairy. She couldn't believe they did that and felt hurt when her friends didn't try defending her. She felt betrayed and knew without her job she had no purpose. So she left.

She left and decided to want to be alone hoping to find a place to belong. She got her things and left her home. She found a quiet spot near the beach and began crying. She pulls her knees close to her chest and moved her head down.

After she finished she wipes away her tears and looks down in the water. "What am I going to do now?"

She knew without her home and her job there was nothing for her to do. She could try going back and beg them to give her a second chance, but she couldn't do that. She didn't want to beg. It wasn't in her to do that, so that left her with not many options.

She then hears a twig snap nearby. Turning towards the source of the sound she flies over and sees something she never thought she would see.

"A human."

Indeed it is a human. He appears to be around 15 years of age, short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She keeps herself hidden remembering what she was told about what should happen if a fairy sees a human. Stay hidden and don't let them see you.

She was still upset with how they betrayed her. However, since she has never met a human before she shouldn't take any kind of risks.

"I can't believe I trusted them," said the human boy. "They lied to me, they used me, and them they left me marooned here with a pistol that has one shot. Like they expect me to shoot myself like a coward."

She doesn't understand what the human is talking involving a pistol. However, the other stuff he mentioned it sounds like he too was betrayed as well.

"Well, too bad for them I'm not going to do that," said the human boy as he kicks some sand away. "I can't give up until I find them and get out of here."

He sits down on the ground and picks up a rock nearby. He tosses it as it bounces off the water three times before sinking. She looks over and sees the look of betrayal in his eyes. The same look she has.

"What am I going to do now?" she turns her attention back to the human who said the same thing she said earlier. He wipes them away and sighs sadly. "There has to be some way to get out of here."

Figuring the boy is no threat to her she decides to risk it and flies up towards him. The boy sees the fairy and yells as he falls backwards. He gets up and gets a better look at the fairy. She waves at him and it causes him to wave back slowly.

"Hi," she answered.

"Um hi?" he replied back cautiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Chris," he replied. "Who are you?"

She hesitated at first, but finally tells him her name. "I'm Zarina, it's nice to meet you."

He extends his hand towards her forgetting the size difference between the two. Still, she shook one of the fingers and shook it.

"So, what brings a pretty fairy like you all the way out here?" he asked.

"I um left my home," she replied not wanting to tell him the full truth. "What about you? How did you end up here?"

He sighs in anger. "I got marooned here by someone I thought I could trust. Now, I'm stuck here with no way of getting back home."

She began feeling bad for the boy knowing how he felt. She flies up to him and sits down on his right shoulder. "If it makes you feel better I got betrayed too and now I don't have a home."

He smiles at the fairy and gets up. "I guess we're both alone huh?"

She nods sadly. "So it seems," then she suddenly came up with an idea. "And maybe we can help each other out."

He looks down at the fairy confused by what she said. "Do you mind explaining?"

She flies off his shoulder and goes right in front of his face. "You need a way out of here right? And I want to use my skills where I won't be judged. So here is what I'm thinking. I help you out and you help me, deal?"

The boy begins to snicker before walking around the fairy. "How are _you_ going to get me out of here? I doubt you will be able to carry me…unless you're a super strong fairy. That can carry anything bigger than you. Wait, can you?"

She rolls her eyes and replies. "No, I have other ways to do that. I need to get some stuff back home first, but if I can get you out of here you'll help me?"

The boy was is unsure about accepting this deal. He doesn't see the fairy as a threat, but he wasn't sure about trusting her. However, if she knows a way out then he has to chance it. What does he have to lose?

"I'll tell you what. You help me get off and help me track down a ship that belongs to my father, then I'll help you with whatever you want."

"A ship?" she asked. "That's what you want?"

He nods in response. "Yes, help me find it and I'll help you. Deal?"

He extends his hand towards her again. She hesitates unsure if she should accept this deal. Not just because if she does she'll have to help the human get his ship back, but because she is afraid she'll get betrayed again. She doesn't know if he'll just use her and get rid of her when he gets what he wants.

She has heard how humans are liars and will harm any fairy they meet. So, there is no telling what will happen if she helps this human. Still, she can't go back to her home where she was betrayed and this might be her only chance to catch her dream. So she grabs the finger she shook before and accepts the deal.

"All right, so how do we get out of here?" he asked.

"Wait right here I'll be back," she takes off leaving the boy alone. Half an hour later she comes back carrying from what the human can see is several small glowing bags. "Close your eyes and think of a happy thought, then hold on to that."

The boy was about to question his fairy friend, but decides to trust her to see where this is going. He does as she is told and thinks of the one happy thought he has that made him feel happy.

He suddenly feels himself floating and sees he is being lifted into the air from the ground. Safe to say the boy's reaction was shocking and fearful.

"H-hey, what is going on?"

He then feels someone grabbing his finger. Looking over he sees the fairy grabbing it.

"Don't be scared. Just hold on to that happy thought and follow me."

The boy begin to calm down and begins to feel himself fly. Soon his fear began to get replaced with joy. He begins to laugh and flies around with the fairy by his side. She giggles when she sees the reaction from the human.

It's something she never thought she would see from someone who is flying. She figures it's because he has never flown before.

"Chris," she called out. "Follow me, let's go find your ship."

He nods and follows his fairy friend as they fly towards the second star to the left.

**That's the end! I am so glad I was able to work on this. I have been wanting to write it out, but because I have been busy with my other stories I couldn't work on it. Now that I have some free time though I can finally work on this. **

**Yeah, I know it's a short, but don't worry there will be more if I get a lot of reviews. Yeah I got a lot more in mind for this, but need reviews. Thanks to my friend for his help on this and please leave some comments to let me know what you think. If you don't like it then don't leave a review or a flame review. **

**That has no place here. Also for those who don't know Zarina is from the new Tinker Bell movie called "The Pirate Fairy", but her name couldn't appear in the Tinker Bell section, which sucks. Also for those who saw the movie yeah she will be taking a different path, but hey that's FanFiction for you. See you all next time and take care folks. **


End file.
